


Hangry

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feminism, I love her, Insults, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Swearing, Threats, badass Izzy, grumpy Jace, like a lot of it, the boys want to protect Izzy but they dont cause they know she got it handled, which is her usual self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Jace gets grumpy when he's hungry. (Written because I was so mad this morning I was mentally threatening anyone that looked at me. Jace is also a feminist and Pansexual)





	

Alec, Jace and Izzy were out on a mission together. It was a little unusual though nothing they hadn’t done before. Some mundane had gotten too knowledgeable about the downworld and had been sticking his nose where it didn’t belong and so it was their job to… discourage him from doing it again. 

Their intel said that this was where the mundane frequently spent his afternoons and here they were, sitting in a bar full of humans at four in the afternoon. Alec never liked being around these people but he knew he wouldn’t be there long, especially since Jace hadn’t eaten and was getting very hungry, which always meant he got grumpy.

Alec was sitting beside him, patiently ignoring the thrumming of his fingers against the wood of the counter.

There was still no sign of the mundane but another, obviously drunk, man stumbled over to Izzy where she was absentmindedly eating pretzels as Jace tried to steal some from the bowl she had claimed. The man leant on the counter beside her, reeking of cheap alcohol.

Alec and Jace both noticed him leering at her and both had clenched fists at their sides at his proximity to her but they knew she could handle some mundane and left her to crush him at her will. 

“Hey Baby doll, what’s your name?”

Izzy didn’t even grace him with her gaze, her eyes sweeping the room instead, for their target, and replied in a firm but bored tone.

“Not interested.”

The man scoffed and stood unsteadily on his swaying legs, flailing clumsily at the bowl of pretzels she still had her hand in.

“Well, all right then lady but I’d cool it with the snacks if I were you. Guys like skinny girls.”

Jace had been glaring at the man ever since he’d come near his sister but now he jumped up from his stool and stormed towards him. Alec groaned and went to grab him, only to be thrown off. 

“What the fuck did you just say?”

Izzy put a hand to the blonde’s chest as he yelled.

“Jace, leave it.”

“Are you kidding me? No, he just called you fat. Excuse the fuck out of you sir, as if she isn’t in better shape than you are. She could kick your ass down this whole street, you piece of shit. And what the hell is wrong with you? What’s wrong with fat girls? ALL BODIES ARE BEAUTIFUL YOU WANK STAIN AND IF YOU DON’T THINK SO YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF CAUSE NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO DO IT!”

Alec grabbed Jace’s arm again, pulling him back as all eyes in the bar turned towards them. 

“Jace, that’s enough, come on.”

But the Wayland boy was too angry, his face a picture of pure rage with his hands itching towards his weapons belt where his concealed angel blade hung.

“I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY YOU SACK OF SHIT!”

Alec quickly stepped in front of his Parabatai, circling his arms around his waist and hauling Jace up over his shoulder as he carried him out, Jace still yelling profanities and threats. 

Izzy stayed to apologize to the bars owner and calming the situation down.

“Sorry everybody, he just hasn’t been fed today. Go back to your drinks.”

They all reluctantly turned back to their own conversations, all excitement gone. The drunk idiot was still standing there staring at her when she turned around so Izzy smiled at him before wrapping her fingers around his throat, lifting him off the ground with one hand. (Thank Raziel for runes.)

His red face bulged as he kicked his legs and grabbed at her hand, trying to release her hold. 

“You ever talk to a woman like that again and I’ll come back and rip your dick off and shove it down your throat. Do you understand?”

The man made his best approximation of a nod and Izzy smiled again before dropping him to the floor where he landed in a heap, gasping. 

“Good. Now you have a nice day and maybe have a shower or two.”

Once they got a still furious Jace home, Alec went straight to the kitchen and started making food.

“I hope you crushed him Izzy, tell me you broke some bones at least.”

The Shadow hunter smiled and examined her nails for any damage as she answered. 

“Well, I threatened him but I barely strangled him enough to leave any bruising.”

Alec snickered a little from where he stood at the bench as Jace groaned. 

“No, you should have left some damage.”

Alec turned to playfully shove at Jace’s head.

“We aren’t supposed to hurt mundanes Jace, and anyway you’re only this mad because you haven’t had lunch.”

Jace shook his head and fixed his hair from the shove. 

“Excuse you, I am offended because I’m a feminist and that guy was rude.”

“You told someone to fuck off while we were walking there.” Alec reminded him.

“He was looking at me funny.”

“He didn’t look at you at all.”

Jace made a face as Izzy started laughing at their argument. 

“You just think he looked at you because you think he’s cute.”

Alec laughed loudly this time, swinging his knife around as he gestured. 

“I never said he was cute, I have a boyfriend. Do you think he’s cute? Maybe instead of insulting him you should have just asked him out.”

Jace threw a hand behind him, smacking Alec on the back.

“Oh, shut up, Alec. You know I’m still dating Clary. All I’m saying is, Izzy should have left some damage on that pig in the bar. You know, one well-placed kick to stop him from reproducing and creating future douches.”

Izzy pointed to her shoe as she lifted it to demonstrate. 

“My shoes have spikes on the end.” They were like studs and looked amazing though she had had trouble cleaning demon ichor from them in the past. 

Jace wiggled his eyebrows as he smiled. “Exactly.”

Alec placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder and placed a plate down in front of him with two giant sandwiches.

“Okay, enough talk of maiming some drunk man’s balls. Here eat. You’ll be in a better mood and we won’t have to wash your mouth out with soap.”

“Yes! Thanks brother, your sandwiches are the best.” Jace grabbed the first and shoved it in his mouth as Izzy pouted.

“What about the food I make you?”

Alec got up to clean away his mess, thankfully avoiding the question as Jace tried to answer with a full mouth before giving up and nudging Alec.

“Nuh, uh. I’m not looking to get spiked in the nuts thanks. I have a date with Magnus tonight.”


End file.
